El Cazador
by Ulick
Summary: La venganza es uno de los deseos mas naturales del ser humano
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy nuevamente para ofrecerles esta nueva historia de mi autoría. Su extensión es algo de lo que no estoy seguro todavía pero les garantizo que no será tan largo como El Emisario de la Oscuridad. Bueno, ya me callo, ahora empecemos con la historia, la cual espero que sea de su agrado y que le tengan algo de paciencia.

**El Cazador**

**I**

_**6 De Junio **_

Era una calle de mala muerte, llena de restos de basura cuyo olor causaba malestar a quienes no hayan vivido rodeados de esta. Era de noche y apenas unas horas antes había llovido así que le peste normal fue remplazado por un desagradable olor a húmedo. Se podían ver varias estrellas en el cielo y si fijaban la vista el tiempo suficiente serian capaces de poder ver una hermosa estrella fugaz. A pesar del horrible lugar, una mirada al cielo podía cubrir el desastre que se encontraba ante los ojos de quienes caminaban por esas calles.

La calle normalmente silenciosa se lleno de un ruido sordo. No tardo en ser seguido por uno y luego por otro mas, hasta que esos sonidos se contaron por decenas. En cuanto se detuvieron, una figura cayo al suelo, una figura humana. Esta se retorció por unos momentos, hasta que alguien se acerco a ella y dio un disparo más a quemarropa. Este se quedo observando por un momento al cuerpo sin vida del ese hombre al que tanto temor le tenia y que ahora se encontraba ahí tendido, cubierto de sangre y cuyo rostro estaba ahora estaba manchado de lodo e inmundicias del momento de la caída.

Se volteo hacia donde se encontraban los que le que contrataron. Todos ellos parecían mostrar una gran señal de alivio al ver que había cumplido con su trabajo tal y como lo había prometido, pero debía admitir que incluso el se encontraba bastante sorprendido. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo sus ayudantes, todos ellos tiradores expertos y que sin saberlo habían dado muerte a uno de los hombres mas peligrosos del mundo. No se los había dicho pare evitar que se pusieran nerviosos y no pensaba decírselos nunca.

Mientras se aproximaba a hablar sobre los términos del pago, se aseguro que todo se encontrase bajo control. Se percato que hubo un vagabundo de testigo pero estos raras vez hablaban. Cerca escucho el llanto de un bebe pero sabia que venia de la limosina de uno de sus contratadotes así que no se preocupo demasiado. Sus colegas se encargarían de seguir buscando, por ahora le interesaba cobrar por un trabajo bien hecho. Tal vez el que seria el trabajo más importante de su vida.

* * *

**25 de Mayo… Casi 12 años después **

Robin decidió que iría el solo. No fue una decisión sencilla ni apoyada por sus amigos, pues Cyborg realmente deseaba acompañarlo pero no podía confiar demasiado en el, no en como reaccionaria. Si resultaba cierto lo que les habían dicho, entonces no podía confiar en la forma como reaccionaria. Star Fire también insistió demasiado pero logro convencerla de que no fuese. Siempre trataba de alejarla de cosas como esta a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba ella en la tierra, temiendo que llegase a perder parte de su personalidad con eso. La única que no insistió fue Raven. Fue la única que pudo percibir lo que sentía en ese momento y fue quien le ayudo a convencer a los demás de que le dejasen ir solo. Tenia que verlo el mismo, con sus propios ojos.

Llego al forense cuando todavía estaba anocheciendo. Tal y como lo había acordado, entro sin llamar la atención por una de las ventanas y se escabullo entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Sam. No fue sencillo y no se sorprendió de ello, pues desde hace días que todo el departamento de policía había enloquecido y ya había terminado por afectar incluso a la morgue en la búsqueda de la mas mínima pista. Todo el ajetreo inicio por el asesinato de Roman Collier, uno de los socios fundadores de la firma Collier, Crane & Stern, famosa porque nunca perdían un caso y porque era la favorita de la mayoría de los criminales de la ciudad, incluso se rumoraba que Slade tenia trato con ellos. En lo personal, a Robin no le dolía demasiado la pérdida mas que los problemas que le causaba la investigación que se llevaba a cabo por ella.

Con dificultad pero finalmente llego a al oficina de Samuel Ranf, El viejo Sam como era conocido. Ya sobrepasaba los sesentas y era uno de los mejores médicos forenses del estado. Siempre se hablaba de cómo pudo haber llegado a mas, ocupar toda clase de puestos importantes e incluso dirigir todo el departamento pero le molestaba la idea de dejar su puesto, pues consideraba que era el único lugar donde hacia realmente algo útil. Siempre fue una ayuda para Robin y los titanes, aprovechando su puesto y conexiones para compartir con ellos información en caso que fuese necesario. Era algo peligroso pues muchas personas todavía desdeñaban de los vigilantes y superhéroes, especialmente de los adolescentes y pasar información de este tipo podría causarle toda clase de problemas pero de todas maneras lo hacia. Sin duda era uno de los hombres mas rectos que había llegado a conocer.

- Hasta que al fin llegas pajarraco… ¿Por qué demonios no eres como esa rata con alas de Ciudad Gotica? El por lo menos no deja a la gente esperando como idiota.

También era una de las mas irritantes que podían existir.

- Tuve problemas para acercarme al edificio sin llamar la atención.

- Si, si, si… Todo es por culpa del imbecil de Rattner, ha sobrecargado la actividad en todos lados y planea hacerlo todavía más. Me costo mucho trabajo llamarte pero creo que este es un caso en que se involucra gente de tu tipo. Sígueme quieres, quiero evitar a toda costa encontrarme con ese hijo de perra.

Le condujo rápidamente hasta la sala de autopsias, esquivando a toda clase de guardias por medio de mañas o simples insultos. Tenia sus razones, se supone que tiene ordenes de que los reportes de autopsias deben llegar primero al departamento y posteriormente compartirla con los titanes si se trata de un caso especial, ese fue el trato con el que llegamos hace tiempo con las autoridades pero en realidad nunca lo cumplía. Nunca fue un creyente de la policía de Jump City, de hecho la detestaba, detestaba en lo que se había convertido en los últimos diez años y por ello no dudaba en ayudarles. Era cierto, era un tipo irritante pero en su esencia era alguien justo y leal. No estaba realmente seguro el porque, pero la ayuda que les prestaba siempre era bienvenida, incluso aunque cada vez que lo veía tenia que soportar sus regaños injustificados.

- Espero que entiendas en los problemas que me meto con esto.

- Lo se

- Eso espero, con toda esta mierda que se inicio con la muerte de Crane, que ojala se pudra en el infierno, se supone que debía mandarles el reporte a Rattner pero creo que esto entra mas en los casos que a ustedes les conciernen, ya sabes, hijos de puta con demasiado poder.

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando Sam se detuvo completamente desconcertado. Cuando Robin vio el motivo se di cuenta que era completamente justificado su paralización. Frente a ellos se encontraba una de las personas mas tristemente celebres de Jump City, en momentos su rostro aparecía en los diarios por resolver un crimen importante y a la semana estaba inmiscuido en un escándalo de drogas, prostitución, robo, corrupción o incluso asesinato. En ocasiones eso su rostro aparecía por todas estas razones a la vez. Si no fuese tan poderoso habría pisado la cárcel hace mucho tiempo, pero el era con todo una especie de institución. Su nombre era Oliver "Puño sangriento" Rattner. El oficial e investigador más importante de la ciudad y por desgracia sobrino del gobernador Rattner.

- ¡Sam! Mi viejo amigo Sam… no sabes cuanto me alegra verte.

- Me temo que el sentimiento no es mutuo – le respondió con su acostumbrado tono seco.

- Me encanta tu sentido del humor Sam… oh que tenemos aquí…Robin, mi buen Robin. No sabes cuanto te admiro, pelear con esos locos…oh, ahora que lo pienso no hay ningún psicopata con poderes por aquí, así que dime el porque de tu presencia.

- Yo lo llame

- Oh Sam, cuando quiera saber algo de ti, te lo preguntare personalmente, por ejemplo¿Cómo piensas responder a una violación como la de compartir información de este tipo a los vigilantes antes que al departamento que firma tus cheques? Cuando haga preguntas como esa es que querré tu opinión.

Robin había tenido contactos con Rattner y sabía muy bien como era, un cínico de la peor clase, un criminal que porta placa de policía y que tiene un poder aun más grande que el del comisionado de policía. Muchos han tratado de meterlo en la cárcel y solo terminan ocupando la celda que reservaban para el. El mismo había hecho una investigación en su contra y solo fue para descubrir que era demasiado bueno para ocultar todas sus huellas. Lo peor era que era sumamente bueno en su trabajo solo por el placer de hacer sufrir a las personas que atrapaba.

- No tiene nada que ver con el caso Crane, es sobre algo meramente personal.

- Me temo que eso no estoy de acuerdo, todo aquello que llegue a ocurrir en nuestra amada ciudad debe ser considerado como relevante y me temo que esta muerte puede estar relacionada, especialmente por los contactos que tenia… Ahora Sam, dime de una buena vez el porque lo llamaste a el antes que a nosotros.

Tardo un poco en responder y cuando lo hizo titubeo un momento. Al final tenia que hacerlo. Nadie se le oponía a Rattner.

- Este caso es especial inspector…

- Ah… ¿entonces ya no se trata de un cuerpo no identificado, sino alguien lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar a los titanes?

- Debes entender, que las condiciones en que se encontró el cuerpo…

- Ella trabajaba para nosotros.

Rattner volteo a verlo. No era alguien que superase lo cuarenta y podría pasar como alguien sumamente atractivo de no ser por sus ojos, los cuales inspiraban una terrible maldad que no dejaba indiferente. Por lo general, transmitiendo malestar. En la mayoría de las veces miedo.

- Comprendo… pues veamos ese cuerpo. Ya despertaron mi interés, además no puedo descartar la más mínima posibilidad de que existiese una pequeña conexión en lo que trabajo.

Sam simplemente no negarse y Robin tuvo que aceptar la situación para no meterlo en problemas. Sam los llevo adentro, a la sala de exámenes. Ella todavía estaba ahí, cubierta por una sabana. Sam nunca se caracterizo por tener tacto y por eso llegaba a mostrar cierto desinterés en estas cosas. Fueron hasta ese lado y retiraron la sabana. La reconoció al instante, era ella.

- ¿Jinx¿Tanto escándalo por ella?

- Fue encontrada muerta esta mañana en el puerto. Completamente desnuda y dejada en la cama de un yate de tal forma que parecía estar dormida y de no ser por los moretones y las heridas realmente pensaría que murió mientras dormía…

- Ya me se de memoria el expediente. Cero pistas, cero huellas, no se encontró absolutamente nada… bueno, mándame el expediente y lo veo dentro de unos meses.

- ¡Pero no podemos ignorar el asunto de esta manera! – dijo Sam furioso – No has leído el expediente de la autopsia, y debo decir que la forma de la muerte ha sido sumamente… considerando la forma en que murió y la victima en si, creo que es necesario…

- No lo ignoramos, solamente esta siendo pospuesto.

- ¿Qué has encontrado?

Hasta ese momento Robin solamente había estado viendo el cuerpo de Jinx. No tuvo una muerte tranquila, eso podía verse sin dificultad. El moretón en el ojo y otras marcas en el cuerpo eran indicios de que sufrió una terrible golpiza. No fueron muchos golpes pero si bastante certeros.

- Basándome en lo que veo, el primer moretón que tuvo es este que puedes ver en el brazo – le dijo Sam mientras le señalaba una clara marca en forma de mano – La atrapo con fuerza y le jalo el brazo derecho con la fuerza suficiente para safarlo.

- Posiblemente tratando escapar de alguien – continuo sin inmutarse Rattner – seguramente se dispuso a huir de algo pero la alcanzo y la jalo con todas sus fuerzas. De seguro así se hizo estas heridas en la parte derecha de la cabeza y de sus rodillas. Seguramente pensaste eso…

Sam asintió mientras veía como Rattner al parecer iba calentándose mientras disfrutaba el momento.

- Ya me imagino. Ella corre, seguramente es de las que corren cuando algo sale mal, tal vez descubrió algo o la descubrieron por algo… Últimamente los ataques de todos los ex alumnos de HIVE han sido frustrados sin problema, seguramente a causa de un topo… aunque en eso solo Robin podría iluminarnos – dijo mientras miraba con cierto cinismo a Robin – de seguro alguien en HIVE pensó que ella debió ser el topo y fueron contra ella. Lucha, seguramente lucha pero tienen ventaja contra ella, de seguro alguien sumamente fuerte y ágil es quien la hace sudar. Al intentar correr, le atrapan por detrás y se crean las heridas antes mencionadas. Pero ella no se deja caer, seguramente se levanta, trata de correr de nuevo y es cuando recibe el golpe en la parte baja de las costillas… ¿tres rotas o cuatro?

- Tres costillas rotas. Le atravesaron el pulmón y lo arruino irremediablemente.

- Sin duda fue un golpe fuerte… ¿Habrá caído ahí?... No, no fue así… algo en el cuerpo me dice que no fue así. Tal vez fueron los deseos de vivir, pero debió levantarse o al menos no cayo… habrá tratado de correr, seguramente su ultimo intento y eso enfureció al responsable… seguramente pudo darse la vuelta.

- y fue la ultima vez que lo hizo… - continuo Robin.

Robin miraba el informe que había preparado Sam. En el quedaba claro lo que ocurrió. Un objeto metálico, quizás un tubo, le golpeo la espalda, rompiéndole la columna vertebral. Si siguiese con vida, de todas maneras no podría volver a moverse en toda su vida.

- Pero ella no murió ahí… la mantuvieron viva…

- Lo suficiente para que el cuerpo curase algunas de sus heridas. ¿Pero que clase de vida es esa? La herida del pulmón es brutal y la espalda rota la transformo en un bulto. Pobrecita… de seguro todavía tenía amigos entre sus atacante y después de verla unos cuantos días decidieron que no valía la pena que sufriese así que le rompieron el cuello…o tal vez habían disfrutado un rato el verla sufrir, como fuese, decidieron bañarla con cuidado, eliminaron su ropa y la dejaron en un sitio… la posición en que la encontraron me dice que la posibilidad de que fuesen sus amigos es la mas importante.

Rattner repentinamente pareció haber perdido todo interés, como si el desenlace le hubiera decepcionado.

- Un pleito entre compañeros, eso debió ser. Posiblemente un nuevo recluta, talentoso, sin acercamiento a ella de ninguna forma, y que todavía no se ha enfrentado a ustedes. Tienes razón, esto les interesa más a los titanes, esta es cosa de sociopatas. Bueno, encárguense de ese nuevo loco con poderes, yo debo resolver un asesinato importante.

Les dio la espalda y no oculto su gran aburrimiento mientras se iba. Robin y Sam miraron por un rato al cuerpo de Jinx. No podían confiar totalmente en las llamadas teorías relámpagos de Rattner, y es que aunque llegaban a ser demasiado certeras, en este caso no se encontraban conforme con lo que oyeron. Robin necesitaba hacer su propia investigación y descubrir lo que había pasado.

- Chico, me temo que hay una cosa que también debemos discutir.

- Ya se… yo reclamare el cuerpo y me encargare de el.

- Bien… hagamos esto y mañana temprano podrás hacer lo que quieras con el.

Robín regreso a la torre y se dio cuenta que todos le estaban esperando. Hubiera deseado no tener que dar la noticia tan rápido pero tenia que darla y en ese momento.

- Robin… ¿Era ella?

Cyborg era el que se encontraba mas impaciente por saber la respuesta y por ello decidió mirarle a el mientras les confirmaba la noticia. Su reacción no fue como la esperaba, pero no logro contenerse completamente. Cerró los ojos llenos de furia y golpeo la pared creando un agujero antes de dejarse caer. El Chico Bestia y Star Fire fueron a consolarlo mientras que el Raven y Robin les observaban.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le pregunto Raven de forma directa.

- No estoy 100 seguro… pero debieron haber descubierto que se nos había unido. A ella le… le rompieron la espalda y el cuello.

- Por Azarath…

- Ya hice los preparativos para que nos encarguemos del cuerpo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo fue que se pudieron haber enterado?

- No lo se… no lo se… y para ser honesto no puedo asegurar nada hasta que haga nuestra investigación.

- Robin… ¿acaso sufrió?

La pregunta de Cyborg llego a doler pero sabia que se la haría tarde o temprano, por ello sabia que responderle.

- No, no sufrió.

La verdad no podía asegurar que eso fuese cierto, la verdad es que todo indicaba que tuvo un prolongado sufrimiento antes de que todo terminase pero la verdad prefería pensar que esto era verdad y que su sufrimiento fue el mas breve posible.

Tenia que empezar la investigación lo mas pronto posible. No creía en las suposiciones de Rattner, por mas lógicas que estas pareciesen, todo en su ser le decía que no eran la verdad. Tenia que iniciar lo mas pronto posible, entre mas tardase era menos probable que lograse descubrir lo que había pasado. Dejo que Cyborg se desahogase un rato, al igual que los demás. Starfire se encontraba a su lado mientras que Raven trataba de que el dolor que sentía su amigo. Solo fue por un momento, un pequeño momento, después de todo tenían que empezar ya.

* * *

Rattner se encontraba en ese momento fumando un cigarrillo mientras meditaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. La muerte de la niña Jinx era en casi todos sentidos un caso trivial, por lo menos para el. Se suponía que debía encargarse de otras cosas, en especial el caso Collier. Roman Collier, ese pedante e imbecil que siempre detesto pero que ahora era su prioridad.

No lo negaba, era un desgraciado, el mismo se consideraba un bastardo de mierda, pero nadie podía negarlo también era el mejor. No existía caso que el no lograse resolver y era por esa misma razón que se le dio el asunto Collier. Debería enfocar toda su energía en resolver ese caso lo más pronto posible, exprimir su cerebro para decir el nombre del culpable e irse de juerga. Sin embargo no podía, algo le decía que no todo iba bien.

No podía dejar de pensarlo, algo estaba mal, demasiado mal. ¿Seria posible que después de todo hubiera algo interesante en la muerte de Jinx? Lo pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta que habían algunas cosas que tenia que consultar. Seria cosa de unos minutos, solo unos minutos y después podría encargarse de Collier como debía hacerlo.

Miro su reloj. Ya casi era media noche. Se sentía algo cansado y cuando se sentía así nada era mejor que un poco de licor para obtener energía extra.

* * *

Una figura se encontraba en ese momento viendo un reloj de bolsillo. Faltaban cinco minutos, solamente cinco minutos.

Mientras esos minutos iban gastándose repasaba todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que estaba por venir. Ya se había encargado de las bases, de sus primeros pasos que le ayudarían a avanzar con todo lo que había decidido hacer. Algunas cuantas cosas se había salido de control pero resultaron ser beneficiosas al final, de hecho le sirvieron para atar algunos cabos sueltos que pensaba resolver a la marcha.

Finalmente faltaba un minuto. Hacia cuentas y repasaba si tenia todos los materiales necesarios y sobre todo el conocimiento necesario para llevar a cabo todo lo que tenia que hacer.

Media noche, finalmente era media noche. La figura se puso de pie mientras se guardaba el reloj en su bolsillo. Repaso todos sus instrumentos, los cuchillos, las pistolas, las sogas, todo estaba alistado. No pudo dejar de sonreír al darse cuenta que por fin todo iba a iniciar.

Eran las doce y un minuto. Era oficial, la temporada de caza había iniciado

**El Palabrerío de Ulick **

Como tal vez hayan notado, me voy a alejar un poco de mi anterior historia, ahora ya no me enfocare tanto en lo sobrenatural, las súper conspiraciones de seres de otro mundo y cosas por el estilo, sin embargo habrán cosas que todavía se mantendrán ahí, pero prefiero que aquellos que decidan continuar leyendo mi historia lo descubran por si mismos pero diré un par de cosas.

Habrá un cambio importante, y es que no enfocare tanto la historia en Raven, precisamente por la naturaleza de la historia. Por supuesto planea cosas con ellas pero diré que no la volveré en la estrella absoluta.

También hay cosas que no pienso cambiar, en especial en el uso que hago de los personajes. Lo que significa la creación de todo un elenco, uno que otro momento retorcido gracias a los personajes en turno y… bueno, si leyeron mi anterior historia tal vez lleguen a notarlo. También planeo algo de acción y uno que otro momento que si se puede considerar como generosamente violento, pero una vez más diré que no daré demasiado detalles. Solo espero contar con su apoyo y que la historia sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**Día I**

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Bud no era más que un vagabundo. Era lo que siempre se decía en cuanto se le mencionaba, si es que alguien le mencionaba en alguna conversación. No se trataba de alguna clase que se pudiese considerar detestable, de hecho era una persona que podría llegar a considerarse sumamente decente. Si tenía una característica en las calles no era que se tratase de un borracho, un demente o un ladrón, sino que era su muy bajo perfil. Se decía que se podía cometer cualquier crimen frente a el pero nunca ocurriría nada pues el jamás seria capaz de meterse en lo que no le importa. Gracias a eso jamás se había metido en problemas. Era por ello que no entendía porque le estaban haciendo esto.

Había llegado como un hombre cualquiera, cubierto con una gabardina, con un pañuelo y un sombrero que imposible ver su rostro. A Bud no le extraño, de hecho era extrañamente normal ver cosas como esa en los barrios, por lo general en algunas pandillas de adolescente. Cuando dijo su nombre con ese tono tan frío sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Siempre había tenido buenos reflejos, gracias a ellos se mantuvo con vida por tantos años. Fue gracias a ellos que pudo esquivar los primeros disparos y por lo que pudo correr con todas sus fuerzas. Al principio creyó que lo había esquivado pero mas disparos le despertaron a la realidad. Corrió por todos los callejones que conocía, incluso arrojo basura en el camino para asegurarse de que no lo siguiesen pero aun así lo tenía en sus espaldas.

Trato de seguir corriendo pero dos disparos le hicieron caer al suelo. Trato de darse la vuelta y solo fue para que le golpease el estomago en el suelo. Lo levanto del piso y ahí se encargo de arrojarlo contra la pared. Bud no paraba de llorar y suplicar piedad.

- ¡Por favor¡Le suplico que se detenga, por favor deténgase¡nunca en mi vida le hecho daño a nadie!

Lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto sin dificultad. Solamente ahí fue que puedo ver realmente a su agresor y para su horror el disfrutaba lo que estaba viendo. Estaba aterrado, apenas y podía respirar. Y su sufrimiento apenas estaba comenzando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Más les vale que sea algo bueno.

Ratner estaba de mal humor y no podía ocultarlo. Llevaba al menos dos días sin dormir y se había acabado el Whisky, pero la llamada urgente le había hecho posponer su visita a la licorería. Se supone, según las palabras del oficial que le llamo, que se trataba de algo que tenia que ver con sus mismos ojos. Ya lo juzgaría el si de verdad valía la pena.

- Muy bien, díganme porque me trajeron a este basurero.

- Bueno – le decía uno de los oficiales a cargo – la victima no es nadie especial, se trata de un vagabundo bastante conocido identificado como "Bud". Lleva mas de veinte años recorriendo las calles pero tiene una curiosa fama en toda la ciudad por…

- Conozco al occiso y me importa un bledo, se supone que es algo relacionado con mi caso o eso es lo que me hicieron dar a entender con su llamada. Lo que me interesa saber es como lo mataron, eso es lo único que justificaría el llamarme por un vagabundo muerto.

- Y lo es… de hecho debo decir que realmente es… aterrador.

Estando a punto de preguntar que era lo que tenía este tipo de especial la respuesta llego a sus ojos. No había llegado todavía al lugar donde se encontraba el muerto pero habia notado que toda la calle había sido cerrada y al estar lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver el porque. Era un camino, un camino de sangre que se extendía a lo largo del callejón.

No dudo dos veces y lo recorrió sin perder detalle de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Era increíble, no solo estaba el camino de sangre muy definido, sino que encontraba manchas de sangre que confirmaban que la victima estaba todavía moviéndose cuando fue arrastrada. No estaba seguro todavía, pero fue arrastrado por un buen trecho, de eso no le quedaba duda pues después de recorrer un buen trayecto, todavía no había encontrado el cuerpo, solo el camino rojo y las señas de resistencia expresadas en manchas rojas y basura tirada por todos lados.

- Rayos… ¿Qué distancia fue la que recorrió el cuerpo?

- No va a creerlo cuando se lo diga: dieciséis cuadras

- ¿Qué¿Esta seguro?

- Si señor, es lo que recorre todo el camino de sangre. Donde inicia se notan claramente señales de pelea y fue ahí donde encontramos… algunos partes que el cuerpo perdió.

- ¿Qué partes?

- Los ojos y la lengua. Luego de eso le arrastro hasta el lugar donde otro vagabundo lo encontró. En este momento ya le están tomando declaración en el precinto.

- Arrastrarlo esa distancia… Es algo personal, lo hizo por un motivo personal. Encontró a Bud y seguramente le hizo sufrir para luego llevarlo hasta este lugar, que posiblemente tiene un significado especial para nuestro asesino.

- No lo se… tal vez solo buscaba…

- ¿Qué tan lejos estamos del cuerpo?

- Oh, estamos cerca pero creo…

No le puso atención y se decidió a seguir el camino rojo, preguntándose seriamente que es lo que encontraría. En verdad era un caso impresionante, de eso no había duda, pero todavía no le llamaba la atención lo suficiente considerando el trabajo que tenia pendiente ahora mismo. Todavía estaba por verse que era lo que hacia este caso especial para que se le llamase.

Finalmente lo encontró y lo debía decirlo, lo que encontró fue repugnante. De haberse ensañado un poco más hubiera sido imposible reconocer al pobre diablo de Bud. De hecho de no ser por algunas características de su rostro, jamás lo hubieran reconocido. Se habían ensañado con el de la forma mas terrible que pudiese imaginar. Pero hubieron dos cosas que llamaron su atención y fue que en la pared donde se encontró recargado el cadáver de Bud había sido escrito un numero con su propia sangre, de un tamaño tal que cualquiera lo podría haber visto incluso si hubiera estado distraído. Al verlo lo relaciono de inmediato con el caso Collier, de hecho se trataba del mismo asesino no había duda, el número lo confirmaba.

IV

Collier había sido el III. Aun quedaban por encontrar el I y II, pero quien fuese había demostrado una vez más su tendencia a su crueldad.

Pero hubo algo mas que llamo su atención. El lugar, ese callejón horrible en donde se encontraba. Era familiar, de hecho estaba convencido de que lo conocía.

Se maldijo a si mismo. Claro que recordaba el lugar, de hecho fue ahí mismo donde vio por última vez a Bud, cuando todavía se desperdiciaba en casos pequeños y en asesinatos ocasionales para pasar el aburrimiento. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. Se dijo para sus adentros que sus pensamientos estaban en desorden a causa de su falta de alcohol pero se puso a meditar de nuevo, pensó primero en la ultima vez que vio a Bud, luego pensó en Collier y luego comenzó a pensar mas allá, en algunos casos que habían ocurrido recientemente.

- ¡Maldición! – grito repentinamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No nada – mintió el. Claro que algo andaba mal, pero por ahora eran sospechas, unas sospechas demasiado terribles de ser verdad. Tenia que hacer usos de sus fuentes, unos amigos, tenía que hablar con ellos, habían dos casos que tenia que revisar lo mas pronto posible y a la vez de la forma mas discreta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Dónde diablos estarán todos?

Gizmo estaba aburrido. Llevaba día sin hacer nada, Mammoth no ayudaba a que eso se le olvidase, pues estar con el era simplemente una extensión mas del aburrimiento en persona cuando no están haciendo nada. Habían planeado que dentro de unos días se llevaría a cabo un gran robo pero faltaban detalles por refinar. Esperaba contar con todos para llevar a cabo el golpe pero la mayoría había salido a conseguir comida de forma urgente y para colmo Jinx llevaba días sin aparecer. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, llevaba casi una semana sin que asomara su nariz.

- Oye – le dijo Mammoth en ese momento – ¿Te has dado cuenta que Jinx lleva días sin aparecer?

- Bah, así es ella. Sabes bien que en ocasiones desaparece algunos días pero luego regresar.

- Si… pero ya llevar mas tiempo de lo normal.

- Relájate, ya aparecerá… solo quisiera que los demás regresaran con la comida.

- mmmm… Mammoth todavía no se siente tranquilo. Yo pensar que…

- Psst… silencio.

Gizmo se mostraba nervioso. Mammoth sabia que eran raras las ocasiones en que se ponía nervioso y eran las ocasiones en que sospechaba que existía un intruso dentro de su guarida. El también se puso en guardia, esperando que los atacasen tarde o temprano.

Un rayo fue lanzado en contra de Mammoth y este fue arrojado varios metros de distancia. Gizmo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a disparar con una nueva arma que había creado para la ocasión pero esta se colapso en frente de sus ojos para luego sea atrapado por una red que creo una descarga eléctrica con la suficiente fuerza para mantenerlo paralizado. Mammoth solo se puso mas furioso al ver esto y lleno de furia trato de lanzarse contra Robin y Raven, solo para ser detenido por el golpe de un rinoceronte verde que le embistió directamente en el estomago. Trato de ponerse de pie pero sintió nuevos golpes aun mas fuertes y que le dificultaron moverse aun mas. Trato de ponerse de pie pero ya no aguanto mas. Fueron demasiados golpes por sorpresa, su estomago le dolía y no pudo hacer nada cuando fue atrapado con uno de los cables de Robin. No podían hacer nada, estaban atrapados y estaban ante la merced de los titanes, quienes los atraparon con demasiada facilidad.

- Malditos… - Gizmo apenas podía hablar pero aun así trataba de verse desafiante – ya verán cuando los demás estén de vuelta.

- Yo no contaría con eso – Robin le mostró una foto recientemente tomada y que mostraba a los compañeros al resto del equipo de Gizmo, atados y amordazados – ahora quisiera que habláramos.

- ¡Vete al diablo!

- tal vez después de que terminemos. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que vieron a Jinx?

- ¡Bésame el trasero!

- Me temo que eso no te ayudara para nada. ¿Tu que opinas Cyborg?

- Creo que los que no quieren hablar es porque tienen algo que ocultar.

- Si, pero que será. ¿Otro robo¿o será que ya incluyeron asesinato en su lista?

- ¿Asesinato¿de que demonios están hablando!

- Estamos hablando de asesinato Gizmo y me temo que están en la lista de sospechosos.

- ¡No se de que están hablando¡El que nos inculpo es un maldito mentiroso!

- Tal vez, pero quien lo hizo tiene suficiente poder para mandarlos a prisión de por vida. De hecho algunos rumores dicen que se podría legalizar la pena de muerte solo para ustedes si con ello se vuelve un poco más poderoso, pero por fortuna la muerte de Jinx no le importo lo suficiente para que eso ocurra.

Por los ojos que puso pudo darse cuenta que lo que escucho le afecto pero no trato de demostrarlo, suelen hacerlo, mientras estuvo con Batman vio gente así, pero no pudo evitar mostrar rastros de que había golpeado fuerte.

- Mientes

- Ya quisiera, si mintiese no tendría que enterrarla esta tarde. Ahora dime¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la vieron?

- Tres días – Mammoth fue quien hablaba, no sin dificultad a causa de la paliza que le dio – ella decir que vender unas joyas para obtener dinero para gran golpe… no regreso después de eso.

- ¿Actuaba de forma anormal?

- No… ella actuar normal.

- Bien… gracias… Star, Chico Bestia, busquen la habitación de Jinx. Tal vez encontremos algo que nos diga cual con quien iba a verse.

Star y Chico Bestia fueron preguntándose que seria lo que encontrarían. Sabían que hacer, Robin les había enseñado un par de cosas de cómo investigar y buscar pistas pero todavía tenían miedo de no hacerlo bien, en especial el Chico Bestia, quien realmente pensaba que lo arruinaría sin pensarlo.

La habitación de Jinx fue fácil de encontrar, de hecho se destacaba fácilmente porque no había mucho que destacase. Era prácticamente un lugar vacío, muy sencillo, sin muchas cosas que mostrar. Solo había una cama, un closet de ropa que estaba repleto y un tocador donde se encontraban algunos artículos para le pelo y maquillaje. Ahí mismo se encontraron con unas cajas de joyería, en su mayoría falsificaciones, y también una tarjeta de presentación colocada con un papel cuidadosamente guardado dentro. Al mostrárselo a Robin este dio a entender que debían actuar de forma distinta con el, no era necesario una pelea pero tal vez si sea necesario algo de presión. Estos se retiraron, dejando a Mammoth y Gizmo preguntándose que tanto de verdad había en las palabras que le habían dicho.

- Nos mintieron – concluyo al final Gizmo – no se porque pero nos mintieron

- Si… ellos mentirnos… ellos mentirnos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rattner no sabia como sentirse. Por momentos se sentía sumamente emocionado pero a la vez preocupado por la idea de que la teoría que salio de su cabeza fuese cierta. Las posibilidades eran casi nulas pero aun así existían y la idea era en verdad aterradora. Debía hacer algo, eso era cierto pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse algo emocionado.

Tuvo que hablar con sus superiores del asunto y convencerles que era todavía algo dentro de su control y que ya sabia que se trataba de un asesino serial desde un principio, solo que se trataba de uno sumamente calculador y frío, pero aun así uno que podía controlar. No fue muy difícil, no solo contaba con un gran control sobre ellos, sino que todos odiaban la idea de que entrasen los federales, cada vez que lo hacían encontraban cosas demasiado oscuras para su gusto.

Ahora tenia doble trabajo que hacer, por lo menos de forma oficial. Tenia que visitar a Sam, aunque era por un asunto mas cercano a lo rutinario que otra cosa. Termina con eso y podrá seguir con su trabajo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya sea para vender joyas recién robadas o incluso para comprarlas, casi todo el mundo llamaba a "Diamond" Kurtz. Por años fue un pillo normal hasta que prefirió irse al negocio de las joyas en el mercado negro. Resulto tener un talento natural y único, llegando al punto de que podía hacer los movimientos necesarios para vender joyas tan raras como un diamante rosa de quince quilates en menos de media hora, un movimiento sumamente raro del que el se encontraba particularmente orgulloso.

Desde hacia un par de años que Kurtz habia dejado de hacer las transacciones en personas dado el riesgo que implicaba. Solo existían un par de personas a las que solía ver en personas en lugares ya establecidos. Una de ellas era un bastardo de mierda que es brillante para hacer fraudes, tan bueno que el debía verlo en persona para que no saliera con una maldita treta que le hiciera perder dinero. Si no fuese tan buen cliente lo hubiera mandado al diablo desde su primer intento de fraude.

La segunda era un caso distinto. No era una gran cliente, de hecho apenas y la veía y solo era para pedirle que le compre baratijas de poco valor. Sin embargo le agarro cariño, mucho cariño al final de cuentas. Los primeros días fue un horrible dolor en el trasero, pero luego se volvió como la hija que hubiera deseado tener a pesar de su por momentos irritante cinismo y sarcasmo. Al principio eran cosas demasiado formales pero luego las reuniones fueron haciéndose hasta entretenidas, al punto que incluso le obsequio un anillo cuyo valor nunca le dijo pero que era considerablemente alto.

Había un algo en ella, un algo que hacia que anhelara esas reuniones de negocio que la verdad llegaban a ser verdaderas ratos de diversión y alegría, incluso cuando solo llegaban a ser largar charlas sin ir a ningún lado, en ocasiones sin que se vendiese ni un solo articulo. Solo una vez había faltado pero fue por razones fuera de su control.

- Buenas noches Diamond… por lo que veo el negocia marcha bien.

Los titanes. No se sorprendía de que estuviesen ahí. Seguramente dejaron fuera de combate a sus guardaespaldas, se encontraban Cyborg y Raven a los lados de Robin y Starfire y Chico bestia en el aire. Al levantar la mirada pudo ver que estuvo en lo correcto. No era extraño, cada vez que había ciertos casos relacionados con trafico de alto nivel con criminales de la misma categoría lo buscaban a el. A veces hablaba, a veces no, dependía de cómo estuviese la cosa. En mas de una ocasión incluso estuvieron a punto de lanzarlo por un balcón pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, hasta daba gracia cuando lo recordaba. Cuando se compra rubíes a gente como Dr Light y le ayudas a gente como Slade a conseguir cristales necesarios para un láser de alto poder, cosas como esas se consideran como gajes del oficio.

- No me quejo, pero espero que puedan notar que todas estas piedras son totalmente legales

- No venimos por ti, sino para hacerte algunas preguntas.

- Espero que así sea – Diamond comenzaba a guardar todos sus piedras, por si ocurriese algo peligroso - ¿En que puedo ayudarles? Solo espero que recuerden que no tengo porque hablar de todos mis clientes y me reservo el derecho de hablar de mi vida privada… si mal no recuerdo mis abogados tienen los papeles completos y por la cantidad de veces que nos hemos presentados deben sabérselos de memoria.

- Casi – la verdad es que efectivamente podían recitarlo de memoria, incluso el Chico Bestia podía hacerlo - sabemos que tenías contacto con Jinx…

- Yo nunca hablo de mis clientes si no lo considero necesario, sabes muy bien eso y no he cambiado de opinión. Sabes que debes darme un excelente motivo para que decida hablar y ahora mismo no me lo has presentado…

- Jinx esta muerta.

La expresión de Diamond no cambio en lo más mínimo pero eso fue un balde de agua fría. El mas terrible que algunas vez hubiese sentido en toda su existencia. El dolor estaba invadiendo su cuerpo pero no lo demostraba. No se daba el lujo de demostrarlo y simplemente siguió sacando cuenta de sus ganancias en la semana.

- Oh… bueno, era un cliente menor. Apenas y la conocí, de hecho le pedía que dejara de venir, simplemente era un desastre, no me traía mas que baratijas.

Robin lanzo entonces un papel doblado con sumo cuidado. Diamond lo desdoblo y encontró un dibujo de Jinx hecho a lápiz. Se trataba de un retrato que hizo de ella haciendo uso de su memoria y que mostraba la primera vez que la conoció. Se trataba de ella sonriendo y con una expresión que parecía estar a punto de hacer la el trato de su vida. Recordaba que ese día solo le entrego un par de cosas de poco valor pero que la chica le termino cayendo bien a la larga. También recordaba que cuando le mostró el dibujo ella se burlo y le pregunto si no seria que se estaba enamorando de ella. Pensó que había tirado el dibujo pero al final lo conservo. Tal vez si no lo hubiera firmado, no lo hubieran conectado con ella, quien sabe, la verdad tenia algunos problemas para pensar en ese momento.

- Muy bien¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se vieron?

- Hace dos semanas. Hace tres días íbamos a vernos de nuevo pero hubo inconvenientes.

- ¿Qué inconvenientes?

- Lo viste en las noticias. Seria imposible que no lo conocieras

- ¿El asesinato Collier? – Robin pregunto sin estar seguro pero luego se dio cuenta que efectivamente había acertado.

- Si… se supone que nos veríamos ahí para que le comprara unas perlas o quien sabe la verdad que era. Estaba llegando cuando escuche los disparos y por puro reflejo me decidí correr a mi oficina. Me imaginaba que ella concertaría otra cita, al parecer su equipo andaba muy mal de recursos y necesitaban algo de dinero para un nuevo golpe o algo así, la verdad no recuerdo.

- ¿Concertaron su cita para un lugar cercano a la escena de la muerte?

- De hecho fue en el techo de un edificio cercano, la torre Baxter si mal no recuerdo… ¡Carajo!

Robin de inmediato se dio cuenta de porque el grito de furia. Cuando falleció Collier se busco en todos lados el lugar donde vinieron los cinco disparos que le hirieron gravemente. Se busco por todos lados y fue precisamente en el edificio Baxter donde se encontró un rifle que estaba conectado a unas antenas y unas computadores especiales que llamaron la atención de todos quienes lo vieron. Pruebas posteriores encontraron que se trataba de una especie de disparador automático que se podía controlar a distancia. El responsable debía tener sangre fría y una gran confianza en si mismo para hacer algo así.

Y resulto que ella había sido citada para estar en ese lugar el día del asesinato.

- ¡Demonios!… demonios… ¿podrían decirme cuando…¿Van a enterrarla?

- Si… en la tarde.

- oh… gracias por decírmelo.

Espero hasta estar seguro que los titanes se hubieran marchado. Tenia mas de veinte años en el negocio, y había perdido una gran cantidad de sus clientes, en su mayoría del tipo "dudoso" pero nunca derramo una lagrima por ellos, llegando a lo mucho a decir "lastima" si eran buenos clientes. Esta ocasión no fue igual. Era la primera vez que realmente tenia ganas de llorar. Al principio no lo entendió, ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que este tipo de cosas eran gajes del oficio, sin embargo recordó algo que no podía creer haber olvidado. No era un cliente lo que había perdido, se trataba de una amiga, una joven amiga que le había llegado a agradar, con la que hablaba de cosas alejadas de los molestos negocios, sino con quien hablaba durante horas de toda clase de trivialidades sin aburrirse.

Diamond se tapo los ojos con su viejo pañuelo mientras pensaba tomarse unas vacaciones. Llevaba años que no tomaba vacaciones. Necesitaba despejar su mente. Nunca antes pensó necesitarlas pero ahora debía reposar un rato. Necesitaba largarse de la ciudad, simplemente la idea de quedarse le hacia sentirse muy mal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sabes, últimamente siento que solo sabes traerme los cuerpos mas lastimados que puedes encontrar.

Sam no se mostraba de buen humor y tenia sus razones. La sola presencia de Rattner se podía considerar una excelente excusa para andar de mal humor.

- Solo confírmame algunas cosas quieres.

- Ok, pero seguramente tu ya lo sabes. Se hizo uso de un arma punzo cortante para poder sacarles los ojos sin ninguna clase de cuidado y luego le hizo las heridas en las piernas, cerca de la vena aorta, con el suficiente cuidado para que sangrara profundamente sin que terminase muerto. El responsable es un hombre sumamente fuerte pues todo indica que le arrastro tomándolo del brazo, o eso parece por los moretones que se formaron en las partes del antebrazo y la garganta, en donde parece haberse tomado su tiempo para lastimar su laringe e impedirle el habla y fue ahí donde inicio la fiesta. Ojos arrancados con lo que parece que fueron pinzas, recomendaría llevar a analizar en un laboratorio posibles rastros de oxido. Costillas de la tres a la cinco derecha completamente rotas, clavícula dislocada, piernas rotas, herida con un cuchillo que le abrió el estomago…

- Ok, el resto me lo se de memoria mejor leo el expediente por si encuentras algo nuevo… solo una cosa ¿las marcas son del mismo tipo de cuchillo?

- Sin ninguna clase de duda, fue el mismo cuchillo o por lo menos de la misma clase, persona diestra, con la fuerza suficiente para hacer los cortes de un solo movimiento y sin ninguna clase de dificultad.

- Ya veo… bueno llena el reporte y mándamelo de inmediato… Por cierto¿Qué han hecho con Jinx?

Sam no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Por lo general, cuando Rattner consideraba un caso resuelto y de poca categoría, perdía por completo el interés y luego se olvidaba de todo. Era extraño que preguntase por algo que el mismo considero apenas unas horas atrás como un detalle trivial.

- Los titanes se la llevaron el la mañana. Por lo que se, ahora mismo deben estar enterrándola.

- Oh, ya veo… bueno, es una lastima, una vida joven y desperdiciada. Personalmente me hubiera encantado que hubiera sido mayor y una bailarina exótica, créeme que su muerte hubiera sido en verdad triste.

- ¿Por qué te interesa ella de repente?

- La forma por como siempre me vez y me habla me hace pensar que no tienes el mas mínimo pensamiento positivo sobre mi y eso es sumamente injusto. A veces, puedo sentir lastima por alguien aunque no me creas capaz de ello.

- Con el tiempo que te conozco, seguramente esa persona de la que sentirías pesar porque no le va bien en algo serias tu mismo. ¿Podrías decirme la verdadera razón?

- Ok, me atrapaste. Para ser sinceros encontré un par de detalles mientras investigaba la escena de la muerte de Collier pero son cosas sin mucha importancia, por lo menos ahora lo son… ¿no recuerdas haber encontrado alguna especie de marca en su cuerpo? Si mal no recuerdo, en el lugar donde encontraron el cuerpo no se encontró nada extraño, ni una marca.

- No – le contesto – no había nada.

- Oh que lastima… que lastima.

Mientras Rattner decía esto no podía evitar poner una sonrisa que ponía nervioso al propio Sam. Había algo en el, algo que le decía que seguramente estaba mintiendo en algo o que por lo menos trataba de ocultarlo. Al final, decidió no preguntar.

Tenían mucho que hacer. Todavía tenían que realizar tantas cosas para descubrir al culpable y ahora que tenían una pista importante no podían dejarla pasar. Sin embargo había ocasiones en que era justo tomarse un poco de tiempo, un momento que no podían simplemente dejarlo pasar. Era justo tomarse ese tiempo, justo para la victima.

Era un bonito día, es una lastima que lo viesen desde el cementerio y enterrando alguien que debió ser una nueva titan. Se lo habían comentado, debía hacer de espía por un par de semanas mas y luego podrían dejarlos definitivamente para unirse a ellos. Cyborg se lo dijo en persona y fue la ultima vez que se reunieron con ella. Y sin embargo ahí estaban, escuchando es frase que realmente ponía la piel de gallina "Ceniza a la ceniza, polvo al polvo" siempre le ponía a Robin la piel de gallina escucharlo. Desde que lo escucho por primera vez en el funeral de sus padres no podía estar indiferente lo oía.

No había prácticamente nadie. Diamond estaba cerca, como esperando que se fueran todos para tener su momento de privacidad y Kid flash, quien fue el que les ayudo a que cambiase de equipo se encontraba en una misión en Canada. Solo ellos cinco se habían presentado y en realidad eso le parecía algo triste. Al final todo había terminado, el ataúd fue bajado. Mientras bajaba, Robin no dejaba de prometerle desde sus adentros que, sin importar lo que costase, atraparían al responsable. No iba a dejar que el asesino saliera impune. Le prometió eso mientras lanzaba unas flores al ataud junto con el resto del equipo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hizo un par de llamadas y las respuestas no se hicieron esperar. Andaba con suerte, con muchísima suerte. Sus amigos no dudaron en mandarlo todo lo que les pidió, pero por supuesto el hecho de que amenazara con revelar un par de cosas de ciertas personas ilustres ayudaron mucho a su causa. En pocas horas había recibido por Fax y Mail todos los papeles necesarios.

Dos casos de asesinatos, ambos siendo llevados a cabo por el FBI, el maldito FBI. Si se enterasen que andaba indagando en esos casos sin permiso, fácilmente podrían mandarlo a prisión y quitarle lo que era suyo. Claro, si no fuese porque conoce a la gente correcta que le eliminan esos miedos.

Dos de los casos mas brutales de asesinatos sin resolver. Si se enterasen que su caso esta relacionado con ellos, fácilmente se lo quitarían para dárselo a los federales y el no pensaba abandonar su caso, en especial este, aunque debía admitir que seria comprensible que lo hicieran. El primero de ellos se trataba de un senador, de hecho un conocido suyo, Robert Thinbert, famoso por haber ganado las elecciones por sus billetes, ya que su carisma era casi igual a cero. Su muerte fue por demás interesante, pues alguien le dio doce inyecciones de tranquilizantes a la vez causándole un paro cardiaco. Claro, eso no se dio antes que le rompiera las piernas y su propia casa.

El segundo se trataba de otro conocido, Frak Raggs, otro ex abogado que renuncio para vivir la vida dedicándose a no hacer absolutamente nada útil, un vil playboy. Su muerte al principio se considero accidental, un ricachón ebrio que se mato en la curva. Esto cambio cuando se encontró que dos de sus llantas habían sido saboteadas. Ratner se lo imaginaba, ir a quien sabe cuantos kilómetros por hora y de repente tus llantas delanteras se sueltan en pleno camino. Un digno espectáculo, eso lo demostraban las fotos.

Miraba ambos expedientes y hacia trabajar su cerebro casi en su totalidad. ¿Realmente estarían conectados? No podía evitar pensar en esa posibilidad, era demasiado alta, por no decir que casi segura, de eso estaba convencido. Tal vez sonase algo forzado para cualquier otro, pero las dos llantas del pobre diablo podría haber sido su firma, su "II", casi podía estar seguro. No estaba seguro el porque no fue exactamente como ocurrió con las ultimas dos victimas pero estaba convencido de que existía la relación.

Ahora quedaba el asunto de Thinbert. No podía llegar a las mismas conclusiones, n o de la misma manera por lo menos, ya que fueron doce agujas las que le causaron el infarto. Según los reportes, se encontró una especie de aparato hecho de forma cacera pero con gran habilidad, las cuales fueron usadas para poder inyectar las doce agujas en el trasero del pobre desgraciado. Si no fuera porque el corazón del desgraciado prácticamente exploto, seria algo divertido.

Se dedico a leer el reporte. Todo detalle de la escena del crimen estaba ahí y esperaba encontrar algo que llamase su atención de lo ocurrido. Thinbert fue el primero en morir, su muerte ocurrió una semana antes que la de Collier y tres días antes que la de Raggs. Sabia lo que buscaba y estaba convencido que lo encontraría pero no exactamente de que forma. Al final lo encontró.

"… Todos los relojes de la casa fueron cambiados por el asesino. La hora de muerte fue calculada entre las once y doce de la noche. Sin embargo, todos los relojes marcaban exactamente la una con un minuto y un segundo…"

- Bingo

Rattner sabia que lo tenía. Sin embargo tampoco se sentía demasiado contento, si lo que pensaba era correcto, todo estaba por ponerse muy feo. Se dijo que tenía que dedicarse a pensar un poco sobre como debía actuar. Lo pensó un rato y armo su estrategia. Tenia que pensarlo con mucho cuidado, algo que le resultase y que fuese a prueba de tontos. Cuando la considero armada, sonrío para sus adentros y decidió celebrarlo un rato con un buen trago.

No, no podía dedicarse a hacer eso, después de todo tenía que confirmar al cien por ciento sus sospechas y luego de eso debía hacer una llamada. Ah, ese Thomas Crane, la sola idea de llamarle le causaba malestar y seguramente el se sentirá igual cuando le llame. Pero hay cosas que se tienen que hacer después de todo, en especial si esto te puede mantener a salvo el trasero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin consiguió las filmaciones del caso Collier sin mucha dificultad, solo necesito hackear la computadora del departamento de investigación y obtener las imágenes. Comenzó a verlas una por una, a veces mas de ocho veces por video antes de descartarlos. Fue un asunto sumamente caótico. En cuanto sonaron los disparos y Collier cayo mal herido lo que siguió fue un espectáculo digno de una película de horror. El expediente registraba comentarios que hablaban de lo sorprendente que era que a pesar de doce disparos en las piernas, ninguno le causo una herida realmente fatal, incluso hubiera podido sobrevivir si no hubiera pasado lo que ocurrió.

Fue algo impresionante ver todos y cada uno de esos videos. Llenos de puras escenas caóticas. Por momentos, debía admitir que le daba algo de miedo.

- Estas viendo demasiada televisión

Cyborg apareció detrás de el con una taza de café. Le estuvo ayudando por un rato hasta que tuvo que recargar un poco su energía, pero regreso para ayudarle como le dijo que lo haría. Debía admitirlo, se las arreglaba para no demostrar lo mal que se sentía. Casi cualquiera hubiera pensado que no se encontraba afectado, pero sabia bien que se encontraba bastante lastimado.

- ya casi termino. Hay demasiado que ver.

- Hay que decirlo, este tipo es un caso especial. Asesinar a alguien de la importancia que tenia el tal Collier en una zona comercial y cuando todavía no se pone el sol, hiriendolo por medio de un rifle controlado automáticamente.

- Y todo para matarlo con sus propias manos… ¡espera!

Finalmente detuvieron un video y comenzaron a ampliarlo. La encontraron, se trataba de ella. Estaba corriendo despavorida, como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona y por la dirección en que estaba enfocando sus aterrados ojos, estaba huyendo del edificio donde se dieron los disparos. Al parecer había visto algo que o debió ver y fue eso lo que la condeno.

- Esa debe ser la última imagen con vida de Jinx

- Es cierto… y también me dice que ese maldito mentía.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Rattner… ese maldito seguramente también vio este video… solo quería confirmar si estaba muerta porque le podía servir para investigar la muerte de Collier… bueno, para su mala suerte ahora nosotros tenemos que involucrarnos en esto.

- Si… - Cyborg no se mostraba lleno de energía pero realmente aprobaba la idea – vayamos tras ese desgraciado.

**El palabrerio de Ulick**

Bueno, no tengo mucho que comentar. Apenas estamos empezando y todavia hay cosas que contar, aunque tal vez la parte detectivesca se desarrollo demasiado rapido, pero se supone que tampoco era damasiado que investigar considerado las pistas obvias y porque se supone que los detectives (Robin y Rattner) son unos genios, aunque claro cada uno usando sus habilidades para cosas distintas y con descubrimientos distintos. Si lo pienso bien, tal vez no estuvo tan bien la cosa como me hubiera gustado.

Como mencione, no tengo demasiado que decir por ahora. solo espero que les vaya gustando y que esperen el proximo capitulo.


End file.
